Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
by MintGreen Mysterious
Summary: 7 Mermaid Princesses of the 7 seas try to bring their Pearl Tears together to summon Aqua Regina. But a new face has appeared. Esile, the Mermaid Queen, has joined the crew. Follow their wacky adventures through confession temptaions and battling baddies!


**There lived only 7 Mermaid Princesses, each belonging to each of the 7 seas. Yet there was one Mermaid Queen, holding with her the Rainbow Pearl Tear. Her castle was a beautiful blend of colors and everyone was very happy there.**

"**I'm not a Mermaid Queen! I am a Mermaid Princess! Just like the others!" she shouted.**

"**No, your Majesty. You are the queen."**

"**No, no! I have not yet been coronated! I'm still just a princess!"**

"**Well then... er... I suppose you are."**

"**Thank you for seeing it my way!"**

**One day, it was time for the princess to swim to the surface and become human. She kicked her tail, with its dabbed and swirled colors. Her long, light brown hair was tied up into a ponytail. Shells surrounded it, and surrounding the shells, a tiara. Gold bracelets hung casually around her tail and arms. Her shell bra having reds and yellows on one and greens and blues on the other. Her eyes of flashing grey. She swam to the top, scooping herself onto a rock.**

"**Here we go! Time for legs!"**

**Her legs finally appeared. She was wearing a short skirt, same coloration as her tail with a beaded belt of gold. She wore black and white sneakers with loose pink socks. Her shirt was baggy and pink with a heart on the chest. She still had on the same gold bracelets from before. Her shell necklace that housed her pearl still shined and gleamed. And her hair... She caressed her hair carefully.**

"**My hair! It's still in a ponytail! It's still long!" She went further down her ponytail and stopped. "My hair! IT'S SHORT!" She plopped down on the rock again. "Come on Esile! Let's go!"**

**.mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody.**

"**I'm supposed to stay here?"**

"**Yes. And these are you roommates, Luchia and Hanon."**

**Luchia ran up and grabbed Esile's hands. "Hi! I'm Luchia!"**

"**I think she knows that already. Really, Luchia. You are very slow." Hanon said.**

"**Umm... so we are all Mermaid Princesses?"**

"**Yes! That's right! I'm the Pink Pearl Mermaid!"**

"**And of course, I'm the Aqua Pearl Mermaid."**

"**I'm the Rainbow Pearl Mermaid! Isn't that so cool?"**

"**RAINBOW PEARL!" They both said at once. "YOU'RE THE QUEEN!"**

"**No, no, no! I haven't been coronated! I'm still a princess!"**

"**You're so lucky, Esile. I'm so jealous."**

"**That's Esile Nire for ya! Lucky luck girl! So...umm...are there any other Mermaid Princesses you guys know of?"**

"**Of course! There's me, Luchia, Lina... That's it!"**

"**Hanon! You're kidding right? That's all?"**

"**Yes. Why would I be kidding? We've been looking very hard, haven't we Luchia?"**

"**Well," she started counting on her fingers. "There were no mermaids at the mall, the fashion show, the surf contests, the piano recital, or the viewing of the 'Mermaid's Eye' jewel."**

"**Did you even happen to _look_ for mermaids there, or were you just having a good time?"**

"**Hey! Luchia and I had to fight baddies, too, ya know!"**

"**Well EXCUSE me!"**

"**Hey!" Luchia piped in. "Let's go see Lina now!" She hooked arms with the girls and walked off.**

**.mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody.**

**They met up with Lina at the beach.**

"**Lina!" Luchia chirped. "This is Esile! The 'Mermaid Queen.' She's technically a princess like us!"**

**Lina scanned Esile from top to bottom. "Hi."**

**Esile bowed slightly. "H-Hello! Nice to meet you, Lina!"**

**Lina cocked an eyebrow. "Peppy, huh? Just what I need. Another Luchia or Hanon."**

"**Hey! I'm nothing like Luchia!"**

"**And I'm completely different from Hanon!**

"**I'll say..."**

"**What!"**

"**Listen to those to fight. Hmm. It gives me a headache."**

"**Hmm... hmm... do do do do do da da... hmm..."**

"**Huh? What are doing?" Lina looked over at Esile. "Eh! Headphones?"**

**Esile lifted an earpiece. "Yeah. Do you want to listen?"**

"**Sure, I guess." Lina leaned over and put her ear close to the headphones.**

"_**Sweet little bumble bee. I know what you from me. Do do do do do da da! Do do do do do da da! Sweet little bumble bee. More than just a fantasy. Do do do do do da da! Do do do do do da da!"**_

"**Hey!" Luchia looked over at Lina and Esile. "What's going on?"**

"**SWEET LITTLE BUMBLE BEE! DO DO DO DO DO DA DA!" Esile sang loudly.**

"**I love that song! I wanna listen! Please!" Hanon ran over.**

"**Lemme put in the boombox first." _"...bumble bee... ...bumble bee..."_**

**Hanon threw up her arms! "Let's all dance!"**

"**Yeah! Beach Dance Party!" Luchia started bustin' a move.**

"**Ugh... I really don't dance."**

**Esile held out her hand. "Dance with me, Lina! It'll be fun!"**

"**Fun...?" She slowly took her hand.**

"**Yeah! This song is sweet!"**

**They danced quickly. They dance slowly. They danced gracefully. And even though Lina had a hard time admitting it, she had fun.**

**Kaito walked over and joined the dancing. Then the music stopped.**

**Everyone was breathing very hard. "That... was... so much fun!"**

"**Hey ladies! Wasn't I invited to dance with you?"**

**Luchia turned around. "Kaito! Where did you come from? How long how you been here?"**

"**Not happy to see me?"**

"**No, no! It's...er...umm..."**

**Kaito laughed. "It's ok! So, are you going to introduce me to your friend over there?"**

"**Oh yes! This is Esile Nire!"**

**Esile shook his hand. "Hiya!"**

"**Perky little thing, isn't she?"**

"**Hey! I have very good qualities! Don't put me down!"**

"**Hey, I'm just kidding with you!"**

"**Alrighty then! As long as you're kidding."**

"**I am! So Lina. Actually dancing now? You looked like you were having fun."**

"**N-No! I wasn't. It was... just something to do is all. It would have been boring to just sit there."**

"**You do it most of the time. What made this time different?"**

"**B-But... I..." Lina blushed. "No I don't. I dance when I feel like it. I hardly ever..." She looked over at Esile.**

**She winked and seemed to say _"Don't worry. I knew you had fun. We're gonna be friends for life."_**

**Kaito walked over to Esile. "Hmm... up for a challenge?"**

"**Challenge? What? What kind of challenge?"**

**He raised a fist in the air. "Dance Dance Revolution!"**

"**What!"**

**.mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody.**

"**Can't... keep... up..."**

"**I knew you could handle this! Ha!"**

"**No way! I can do this! But... why did you pick 'Sandstorm' of all songs?"**

"**Because I knew you could keep up to the beat!"**

**Right, left, up, down and left. Arrows shot across the screen. Down, down, left and right.**

"**Over!"**

"**So who won Kaito? Me or you?"**

**Kaito fell silent. "What? Did I do that badly? Kaito! Say something!"**

**Esile look up at the screen. "NEW HIGH SCORE! I WON! Now it's my turn to pick the song. I want... 'Cutie Chaser'!"**

"'**Cutie Chaser'? It's so slow."**

"**But it's adorable."**

"**Fine."**

**.mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody.**

**Luchia, Lina, Hanon, and Esile happily slurped their milkshakes. "I can't believe I bought you guys all milkshakes."**

"**Believe it. You lost to 'Sandstorm' and the deal was, loser buys milkshakes!"**

"**But I won 'Cutie Chaser'! Doesn't that count for something?"**

"**Nope." She sucked on her straw again. "Yummy. Chocolate."**

"**Thanks." Kaito looked up at Esile. "Nice pendant. Looks like everyone else's."**

"**No it does not! It represents that I'm of high power! That I'm the Mer–" She was cut off by Hanon quickly cupped her mouth and dragged her around to the other side of the counter.**

"**What were you doing? You almost blew your cover! Do you _want_ to turn into bubbles?"**

"**No, but I've always been the one to brag about that. Sorry."**

"**Be careful! You're almost as bad as Luchia!"**

"**Hey!" Luchia called. "I heard that!"**

"**Just keep your identity secret. Always be on your toes."**

"**Right."**

**.mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody..mermaidmelody.**

**To Be continued.**

**Next time on Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.**

"**Esile! You nearly exposed yourself!"**

"**I said I was sorry! Let it die already!"**

**Esile meets Hippo, fights her first demon, and is up to a rematch with Kaito on D.D.R. Does he ever give up?**

"**Hey! I'll bet her next time!"**

"**In your dreams!"**


End file.
